James Potter and Contact Lenses
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: After hearing a conversation between Lily and her parents, James decides to get rid of his glasses, forever. His solution, simple, contact lenses. Lily soon discovers wizards and contact lenses DO NOT mix. ONESHOT.


**James Potter and Contact Lenses**

"Petunia wants to get contact lenses for when she's driving," Anna Evans, said as she sat eating.

It was April, James and Lily were visiting her parents for a meal. The two had left Hogwarts seven months ago and had since been living together. They had been together since January of seventh year and were very much in love with each other. Lily had been to James' parents' house several times and was adored by Meg and Richard Potter. James was also well loved by Anna and David Evans, who was delighted their daughter was dating such a wonderful young man.

James looked up at Anna, "what are contact lenses?" he asked.

Lily smiled, she loved it when James discovered muggle things, he was so sweet. Anna and David shared a grin too. "Like glasses lenses, except they go in your eyes…"

James cut him off, "doesn't that hurt a lot?" he asked, worried.

"No," David chuckled.

"Anyway, James, I love you just the way you are," Lily smiled.

"Why? What's the point of them?" he asked.

"For vain people who won't wear glasses," Lily replied.

"I'm vain," James commented.

"You can be a little conceited," Lily teased, placing a kiss on the back of his hand.

"You're so cute together," Anna said.

"Mum," Lily exclaimed, blushing. James smiled, watching Lily interact with her parents. He had found a way to solve the annoying problem of his glasses. He would be free, no more glasses for James Potter. NO, not ever!

* * *

"Morning, Lily," James said as he sat down to breakfast next to Lily.

"Hey, Jamie," she smiled, as he reached to give her a kiss on the cheek. "So, what are you doing today?"

"I'm going to the oper… opertition," James said.

"What?" Lily frowned.

"My glasses…" he trailed off.

Lily took a bite of cereal. "Oh, the opticians."

"Yeah, that's the one," James replied.

She giggled, "aw, I love you learning about muggle things."

James smiled back, "I just love you."  
"Aw, James, I love you too," he smiled.

"I gotta go, see you later, Flower," he stood.

"Alright," she grinned, "when are you going to be finished?" she asked.

"About twelve-thirty, I'd imagine," he said, "wanna meet me for lunch?"

"Yeah, why not?" she agreed.

"Milfords?" he referred to their favourite café.

"Okay," she smiled.

"Meet me there twelve-thirty then?" he asked.

"Alright," she nodded, smoothing a hand across his cheek, "send a patronus if you're going to be late."

"Okay, see you later, Flower," he kissed her softly on the lips.

"See you later, James," she replied, kissing him once again.

He tapped her playfully on the bottom.

"James!" she said, looking at him in shock.

"Yes, babe?" he asked, innocently.

"Nothing, Potter, get going, before I slap you back."

"Alright, see you later, love," he smiled.

"See you later, darling."

* * *

"Mr Potter, how can I help?" James sat in the room, looking at Dr Jones. His face was lined with wrinkles; he had thin, greying hair and large, thick-rimmed glasses. Anyone thought an optician could get better glasses.

"I want some… uh… contact laces," James said, nervously staring at the muggle.

"Contact laces?" the man asked. "Oh, I see, contact _lenses_."

"I think that's it," James replied, quietly.

"Well, have a seat, please. I need to see your eyes and your current glasses too."

James sat apprehensively on the edge of the chair. He passed his glasses over to the optician and watched as the man turned them over in his palms. He then moved around the back of James' chair. He began to examine James' eyes.

Several minutes later, the optician stood back and started going through a set of drawers. James closed his eyes, annoyed at his blurred vision.

"Well, Mr Potter," Dr Jones finally concluded, "I think these will do you just fine."

James nodded, "how do I put them in?"

"My receptionist will run through with you now."

"Alright."

"Thank you, Mr Potter."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hi, James," Lily said, "how was the optician?"

"It was good," James replied, bending to kiss her on the lips. He sat down as a waitress came to take their orders. "So… interesting morning?"

"Yeah, brilliant," she said sarcastically, "I wrote the first part of my auror paper."

"Oh, shit, I need to do that sometime," he said, gazing at her.

"Yeah, you do," she smiled. Their lunches arrived and they slowly started to eat.

"How far have you got in your essay?" he asked.

"The first three paragraphs…" she started. "Oh, shit, James! Where are your glasses?"

"I have contact lenses," James grinned.

"What!?" Lily snapped. "You are a conceited, egotistical, arrogant prat!"

"Lily?" James asked.

"I can't believe you! You are so arrogant and vain!" Lily snapped, poking him in the chest.

"Hey, I can't help it, that's my personality," he argued.

"Yeah, but contact lenses?!" she asked, incredulously.

"So?" he asked, poking his tongue out.

"You're too immature to wear contact lenses," she shot back.

"But don't I look _so hot_ without my glasses?" he asked, arrogantly.

"Well… I suppose you do look nice," she admitted. "I can see your eyes better."  
He smiled, "you love me, babe."  
"Don't get too cocky, Potter," Lily teased and reached over to kiss his chin.

He grinned, widely, "I love you, Lily."  
"I love you too, Potter."

* * *

The sun streamed through the cream curtains of Lily Evans and James Potter's bedroom. James groaned, curling himself tighter around Lily's warm body. He placed a line of warm kisses on her slender neck.

She moaned softly in her sleep, "James, I'm sleeping."

"No, not anymore, sweetheart," he teased, running his hand up her side.

He opened his eyes and was met with a blurry outline of peach skin and red gold hair that was his girlfriend. He reached out for his glasses. They were not there.

"Lily, sweetheart, where are my glasses?" he asked.

"Your contact lenses!" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah! I don't wear glasses anymore!" he exclaimed. He rolled on top of her and started to kiss her passionately on the lips.

"James," she giggled, "James."

He ran a hand along her cheek and continued to kiss her deeply. Their tongues met as she ran her hands through his soft hair.

"Lily, I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," she grinned.

"Good," he kissed her again.

She sighed, "We better get up and write our essays."

He nodded, "you want breakfast first?"  
"Yeah, alright," she replied as he got up.

"Wait here, Flower," he told her. He slid out of the bed and stumbled to the dresser, where he had placed his contact lenses.

"Careful, James, darling," Lily called out.

It was too late; he tripped over a lone shoe, belonging to his girlfriend.

"James," she called out.

"It's okay, I'm alright," he said, dragging himself up.

"Oh my God, James, you're so clumsy!" she laughed.

"Thanks, love," he laughed, "I can't see a bloody thing."

She giggled, "aw, love you, James."

He walked over to the dresser and picked up the small box containing his contact lenses. He took one out and moved it towards his eye. He moved to push it on front of his eye. His hand jogged and he poked the smooth glass into his eye.

"Ow," he cried out, moving the glass away from his face.

"What did you do, honey?" Lily called out sitting up in bed.

"I. poked. Myself. In. the. Eye," James groaned, "ow."

"Aw! Silly person!" Lily smiled. "C'mere."

He padded back to her and sat down, contact lenses held carefully in his palm.

"Do you want some help, Sweetheart?" Lily asked, placing a hand to his chest.

"Yeah, okay," he nodded, passing her the lenses. She expertly slipped them into his eyes and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Thanks, love," he smiled. He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

"Right, breakfast," he said, standing now he could see. "Wait here, darling."

"Be back soon," she told him.

"Alright, I'll be back before you know I was gone," he smiled.

"See you in a min, James," she chuckled.

"Bye, love."

* * *

"Sirius," James greeted his friend excitedly.

"Hey, Prongs," Sirius grinned. "Where are your glasses, mate?"

"I've got contact lenses," James said, proudly.

"You what?" his best mate grinned.

"Contact lenses," James laughed, "muggle thing, like glasses but they go on top of your eyeball."

"Wow, really?"

"Yup!" James smiled, sliding the contact lens out of his eyeball. He showed it to his friend.

"Wow, it's like a glasses lens!" Sirius grinned.

"Yep," James continued to hold it out for Sirius. He did not notice a young girl walking around the corner. She had a small, white poodle, strutting at her side and she was about seventeen. She walked straight into James' back and knocked the contact lens out of his hand.

"Shit," he swore, "Sirius, my contact lens has gone."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry," the girl said. "By the way, I'm Vanessa. You guys standing around for any reason? I'm sure guys like you needn't be standing around on the street waiting for a hot girl to arrive. Though if you were, you're in luck. I'm free tonight. You guys have names?"

"Sirius Black," Sirius said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Hi," she smiled. "And you?" she asked, seductively taking James' arm.

"James Potter," he replied.

"Hi, James," she smiled, "free tonight?"

"James," Lily called as she walked into the street.

"Ah, you're ready, are you?" he teased.

"Just about," she smiled, "hi, Sirius."  
"Hi, Lil," Sirius smiled back.

"Who's this?" Lily asked, indicating to Vanessa.

"Vanessa, we just met," James said.

"…and this is my puppy, Sugar-Plum-Princess." Vanessa said, "say hello to James, Sirius and…"

"Lily," James supplied.

"Yes and Lily, say hello, Sugar-Plum." Vanessa bent to stroke the dog.

James, Lily and Sirius all stroked Sugar-Plum-Princess.

"So, how do you know James and Sirius, Lily?" Vanessa said.

"We went to school together and James is my boyfriend," Lily said, taking his hand.

"Oh," Vanessa replied, "what a shame."

James shared a glance with Sirius as Lily put her arms protectively around James.

"Easy, love," James said, he moved to kiss her, reassuringly.

"I'm okay, James," she said.

"Good, babe," he grinned, "I love you."

"I love you too," they kissed.

Sirius rolled his eyes and Vanessa coughed.

"James, I found your contact lens," Sirius passed the piece of glass to him.

"Cheers," James said, rubbing it on his sweater and sliding it back into his eye.

"Honestly, James, what are you like?" Lily mocked.

He smiled, "lucky I have you to help me, eh?"

"Yep," she chuckled.

Sirius interrupted the moment. "Hey, Vanessa, did you say you were free tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" Vanessa asked.

"You, me, date?"

"Yeah, alright," she smiled.

"I'll be here then," he smiled, "come and meet me, hun."

"Okay," Vanessa said.

"Come on, Padfoot, Lily," James said, "we need to go to the order meeting. See you, Vanessa."

"Bye."  
"See you at six," Sirius said.

"Right."

* * *

It was at around ten that night that James sat on the sofa in their home. His eyes were red and swollen from many calamities involving the now dreaded contact lenses.

Lily had rushed off several hours previous to spend time with her close friend, Alice, who she was sure to tell about his little catastrophes that day.

He held some wet cloth to his eyes, trying to reduce the swelling. It didn't help; his eyes were still unbearably irate. He closed them softly, the lenses now lying forgotten on the coffee table beside him.

He continued to dose; until he felt a hand resting on either shoulder. Then someone kissed his cheek, lightly.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, my eyes just hurt a bit," he opened his eyes briefly to look at her, but it was too painful so he snapped them closed quickly once again. "I think I'm gonna wear my glasses tomorrow."

He could tell Lily was silently laughing to herself, even though his eyes were closed. "Okay," she said. It seemed as though she had been expecting him to say this all along.

She kissed him harshly on the lips. "Let's go to bed, you look tired and we have to finish our essays tomorrow."

James nodded, and they got ready for bed. Soon they were lying tucked up, side by side. James held her hand in his, tightly.

"Lily," he said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you hate my glasses?" he wondered.

"No," she said, "they're a part of you, and I love every bit of you as much as the rest."

He smiled, appeased that her feelings were not about to change. They fell asleep quickly, in a close embrace. Lily's head was resting on James' chest.

* * *

**Reviews PLEASE. This took me 5 hours! (Typing) And about two weeks worth of lessons.**

**Love JLF xoxo**


End file.
